What she did to make the beatings stop
by near4EVER
Summary: ON HIATUS! PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE!
1. I want to train!

**Hi everyone, once again this story pooped into my head while was eating lunch, I'm not sure yet how it's gonna be but hopefully you'll all like it…..also I'm not sure about the pairing yet….but if any of you have some suggestions I'll think about it and maybe ask some of you guys to vote….lolz! Here is my story I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**I want to train!**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in Konoha, there were no children outside playing in the rain a few adults could be spotted buying last minute things in the rain, in Konoha it hardly ever rained, but today it suddenly came much to the villager's disappointment, but to a little girls delight. The little girl watched all that happened every day from a window in her apartment, when there was no rain she would watch the children play or sleep in the field while the adults did their usual morning chores...though some villagers would demand that she be killed form the bottom of her apartment building, they would throw rocks, kunais or shuriken at her window hoping it would hit the target only to get repelled by a barrier seal placed around the building, since there was no one else living in the building Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, was able to place a seal to secure the little girls safety, only a select few would be able to go through the barrier that included him and a few of his trusted ANBU.<p>

The little girl who this story revolves around is little Natsumi Uzumaki, she had golden blonde hair that reached her shoulders, she had a petite body from lack of food and water, she also had crystal blue eyes, those crystal eyes stared at the scene below her with no emotion on her face, she loved the rain but she dint know why. Whenever it rained she always felt relieved...it was the nice, warm, sunny days that she hated with passion, from the moment she wakes up to the moment she goes to sleep she watches the villagers, every day that is the only thing she does other than eat or sleep, she watches the women bring their children around when they buy food or supplies, when they take their children to play in the park, when they come home with a mission or when they don't come home at all, she watches the men go to work, get drunk, come back from a nasty mission or…not come back at all, she watched some of the children play in the park, laugh or train, she watched all of them as they yelled for her blood at the bottom of her building; ninjas and civilians it was all the same, they always…always shouted at her from the bottom ''die demon''! They would yell or ''you killed the 4th and his family, we'll kill you for what you did''! Yup that's how most of her days went by.

She would never leave her small apartment, whenever she was close to running out food one of the hokage's most trusted ANBU would bring her more, all she did most of the day was watch the village and envy the children's freedom, she never showed much emotion and rarely ever talked, the only few times she did talk were when it was really needed like if someone was making a bad decision and no one could tell him the right choice…those were the only time Natsumi would talk, her eyes since the day of her last attack were lifeless and possessed no emotion, and besides she dint need it much, even if the hokage was there for her and cared for her he was hardly there because of work, and the few ANBU who liked her were on missions or recovering from one, that attack had been one of the worst.

I mean yeah, she's had a few more beatings and attacks but that one was one of the worst!

~flashback~

_Natsumi was quietly preparing for bed when she heard her apartment door being destroyed, she tensed and ever so slowly went to check what it was, she was met by the angry face of the villagers, they all had something to throw at her, Natsumi stared at them, her blue crystal eyes started at them in fear…what could she do in this situation? The mob started to get closer, so Natsumi did what could save her life today, she ran, she ran past the mob and through the doors and out of the building. She ran and ran hoping to get to the Hokage tower….that was the only place she could be safe, as she ran she fell over a pebble giving the villagers time to catch up to her, she was not that healthy to begin with, every time she tried to buy from the stores they would away throw her out, literally, throw her out like garbage unless of course she was with the hokage, then they would treat her like how they treated any other child/customer, she tried to get up but she wasn't all that strong._

_The villagers caught up to the poor blonde and threw her in and alley way far from the hokage tower, Natsumi stared at them with fear in her eyes as tears started streaming down, she always hated the villagers ever since their first attack, 'Konoha the friendliest place in all the elemental Nations, the place where anyone would be welcome' pft yeah right. That was a fat lie! She coward in fear from the villagers, how could any of their children survive with these parents, she watched as the all threw stones, rocks anything they could lay their hands on, and then it happened._

_A ninja came up to the crowd and faced the ''So far we've always __just__ beaten her but she never dies; now I ask permission of all you villagers. Let me finish of this demon''! the ninja shouted receiving cheers from the rest of the mob, he grinned as he approached Natsumi, he bent down so he could face her properly, Natsumi was crying her eyes out at the moment, the man looked at the scared blonde in front of him and smirked ''this is the end of the line for you demon''! He said as he drove a kunai into her left eye, from her eyebrow all the way to the middle of her cheek._

_She gasped and cried from the pain, as she was crying the only thing the villagers did was throw more things at her, soon though all the things being thrown stopped, Natsumi could barely open her eyes from the pain so she just listened._

"_What are you doing to the girl''? asked an ANBU that happened to be patrolling the village when he saw what the villagers did to Natsumi, he was one of the ANBU who dint hate Natsumi, the villagers scowled at the ANBU ''what are you doing, get out of the way so we won't hit you''! Shouted a villager but the ANBU stood his ground determined to help the little blonde ''since you all probably killed the child and if not injured her badly, I will finish you all''! He said as he made a few hand signs and electrified them (no this is not kakashi, just another anbu) killing everyone in the mob._

_By the time the ANBU was done and picked up the poor girl she was unconscious. _

_Natsumi's eye shot open as she noticed in front of her was a 100ft gate; she slowly sat up to see she was surrounded by water, she looked around the place ''maybe I'm in the sewer'' she said, though that option wasn't quite right, this place was too big to be underground, she got up at stared at the cage in front of her, ''what's that''? She asked her self before she heard soft chuckling from the cage, and soon she was face to face with two large, red eyes._

_She gasped and backed up __**''hello little kit, I'm the kyuubi no Kitsune, the Lord of the demons''!**__ The kyuubi proclaimed, Natsumi was back to her feet once she heard that, she narrowed her eye but remained calm ''how is that possible''? From what I was told the kyuubi was killed by the yondaime Hokage'' Natsumi said calmly, The kyuubi smirked, this kid was smart __**''No one can kill a demon, you can only seal it, and the ideal container is a new born child who's chakra coils have not yet formed also this child must have high chakra reserves''**__ finished the kyuubi, looking at the small girl in front of him, Natsumi thought for a moment ''then kindly tell me, where are we''? she asked dreading the answer __**''we're inside your mind'' **__the kyuubi said waiting for the blonde to break down and cry though it never came, he watched the child think before she looked back up at him ''then that would make me your container, that means I have high chakra reserves which is why I'm an ideal container. Please, you're the only one I can the answer to this question from, who are my parents''? Natsumi asked with tears coming out from her eyes, the kyuubi pitied the kid before him, she, so far, has lived a shitty life the least he could do was give her the answer, he looked at her **''your father was Namikaze Minato the yondaime hokage, The yellow flash of the leaf and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina the red whirlpool of Konoha''** the fox answered. _

_Natsumi slowly took all the information in….she was the child of two of the most famous hero's in konoha, they were both very powerful, as she was thinking she saw everything fading, she panicked ''w-what's happening''? she asked, the fox sighed **''relax. You're just waking up''!** The fox said as he disappeared._

_Natsumi's right eye slowly opened only to be closed from the light, she slowly turned her head to see that hokage looking at her, she returned a blank look while in her mind she was going berserk 'kyuubi-sama, are you there'? She asked in her mind __**''yea…I'm here what do you want''?**__ The kyuubi asked from her mind 'did the hokage know about you, and my parents'? She asked hoping for the fox to answer, the fox sighed __**''yup, he knew about it all he just never told you''!**__ The fox said, this caused Natsumi to boil with rage though outside she looked perfectly normal._

_Her eyes were now lifeless and emotionless, she then looked up at the ceiling ''when can I leave''? She asked with an emotionless tone, the hokage along with the nurse flinched ''in 2 days'' the nurse replied, Natsumi nodded and closed her eye she had much to discuss with the red demon inside her._

_~end~_

Since that attack she has been wearing a black eye patch to cover her left eye also that was the day the hokage had put up the barrier, to prevent any unwanted guests out.

So now, there Natsumi sat, on one of her most comfortable chairs watching what was going on down their it continued to rain, but she dint mind, she treasured this moment, it was one of the few times she was able to relax and unwind from all the pressure the villagers put on her.

Though she dint like being cooped up in here, it was like being a prisoner, her only friend was the kyuubi, she dint mind though, she actually found it funny how a 6 year old girl was best friends with a really, really, REALLY old demon.

''**Kit, tomorrows the day''** the kyuubi said from inside her mind, she nodded and got ready for bed, tomorrow was a big day from her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsumi woke up early and readied her things, well the only things she had left, before the barrier had been put up Natsumi's things would usually be burned or destroyed by villagers whenever she was out, she packed some of her things like clothes and other necessities, she wore a pair of loose ninja pants and a white tank top and a black jacket she had her normal ninja sandals.<p>

She closed the door behind her and took a different route to the hokage tower, she really dint want to be yelled at today, it took her a while but she finally got to the door of the old man, she knocked 2 times before hearing his voice ''come in'' he said and she opened the door.

Sarutobi Hiruzen noticed the bag filled with things on the back of his favourite blonde, he narrowed his eyes _'has she had enough'? _he thought as she opened her mouth to speak ''hokage-sama, I want to go train awhile'' she said looking at him, the hokage thought about this, now was the first time in a month she'd say anything, she usually just nodded, shook her head, shrugged or even glared.

''what do you mean''? He asked, the girl looked at him _'haven't I said enough for today'?_ she asked herself **''no, 700 more words then you've said enough''** snickered a voice, she frowned but quickly hid it ''I'm tired of being picked on by everyone and not being able to defend myself, I want to train _out_ of this village'' she stated, the hokage had a look of worry on his face, he wasn't about to let this small girl go off on her own, not at all! ''I cannot allow if'' the hokage said, Natsumi glared, as if asking why not…''because you are too young, people could easily hurt you, so I cannot allow it, I will ask some of my ANBU to train _you inside_ the village''! he said firmly.

''With or without your permission hokage-sama, I'm leaving'' Natsumi said as she turned around to leave, the hokage was stunned he thought he had already closed this conversation and thought that she would agree to what he said, he was about to protest but Natsumi's words stopped him ''I might come back….of course if I see I need to or even want to'' she said as she left his office…

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<strong>

**So how was the first chap…was it good…PM me….if you would like to request something for the story..if I see its for the story I'll do it**

**REVIEW…OR I WONT POST THE NEXT CHAP!**


	2. I'm back but I dont serve you

**Hello hello….**

**Here is chapter 2…I hope you'll all like this chap cuz I find it very interesting….REVIEW IF U LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**I'm back…but I don't serve you**

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed it was that time of year again, the time when the chuunin exams were to be held, and just his luck this year's exams were to be held in Konoha, he wasn't that excited about for he knew he'd have to start preparing. He had already told the jounins that the exams were fast approaching he also told a select few that they were to be procters for the exam. If anything helped these past few months weren't that good either; Konoha's alliance with Suna was very unstable, also since the day Natsumi left there were complaints from the council.<p>

The day after Natsumi left was the day the hokage told the council who Natsumi really was, the result being the council suggesting a marriage with one of the clan heirs only to be disappointed when they found out that Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsumi had fled the village the day before, the hokage told them that he had already sent ANBU after the girl but none came back successful, so eventually they all gave up.

It had been 7 years now since Natsumi fled the village and the hokage dint have any clue to where she was let alone if she was safe, but the old man couldn't do anything, only hope that if she was alive she'd participate in this year's chuunin exams, though there would be a problem if Natsumi was a ninja from another village, he would love to bring her back home; where the yondaime grew up to be the hokage, though that wasnt happening if she already served another village, he'd just have to per sway her to come back and serve konoha. Then he could finally be able to tell the villagers that she has returned, after he told the council he made it a point to tell the villagers as well to make them feel sorry for running the yondaime hokage's daughter out of the village, when he had told the village there was a silence before asking to see the blonde in order to apologize only to be saddened that they drove the poor girl out of town, during this time the genins today were still in the academy so he told all the teachers to tell this information to the students, leaving out the part that she was a jinchuuriki, though they now knew what some of their parents did to the blonde Namikaze and why some parents never came home.

He just had to pray that the girl would be there.

* * *

><p>Team 7, 8 and 10 were currently in room 301 waiting for the first exam to start, they had made quite some noise and now there was an older konoha nin telling them to shut there traps ''I'm Yakushi Kaubuto, and if I were you I would keep my mouth shut, other nins don't like it when there are newcomers who are rookies taking the exam when have tried for months just to get in these exams, so don't be so full of yourself''! He stated, Uchiha Sasuke scowled who did this guy think he was ''why do you know so much about this''? Sakura asked, Kabuto chuckled ''this is my seventh time taking the exam'' he admitted scratching the back of his head, the rookie 9 looked surprised to hear this but let it be, Kabuto smiled ''since it's your first time I'll let my cute fellow ninja's now a few things about the people here'' he started pulling out a deck of cards ''this are my information cards, they hold information that I've gathered throughout the years…any requests''? he asked looking at the 9-12 year olds in front of him.<p>

''Subaku no gaara and Rock lee'' Sasuke said ''oh so you know their names that makes it much easier to find'' he said as he drew out 2 cards ''here we go…let's have a look'' he said as he inserted some chakra in them ''show me''! Sasuke said impatiently.

**Subaku no gaara**

**Teammates: Temari, Kankuro**

**Jounin sensei: unknown**

**Rank: genin**

**Ninjutsu: excellent **

**Genjutsu: Good**

**Taijutsu: fair**

**45- D-rank **

**18- C-rank**

**5- A-rank**

**He's come back from all of his missions unharmed **

''alright next, Rock lee'' Kabuto said as he pulled out another card.

**Rock lee**

**Teammates: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten**

**Jounin sensei: Maito Gai**

**Rank: genin**

**Ninjutsu: poor**

**Genjutsu: poor**

**Taijutsu: excellent **

**37- D-rank**

**13- C-rank**

**2- B-rank**

''well that's it, nothing more I can tell you after all this is also their first time taking the exams'' Kabuto said fixing his cards, just then a new team came in; a rain genin team along with that team came a spike of chakra, chakra that seemed powerful but also evil, Sasuke looked in their direction only to see maybe 2-13 year olds behind one of the teams member, the last member was a girl who looked also 13, though her appearance said **'if you piss me of I'll kill you'!**

The girls hair was a light blonde, almost like Ino's shade of blonde but darker with red tips at the end, she had sun kissed skin, she was wearing a pair of beige ninja pants which had lots of pockets and a black tank top which reached 5 inched below her chest showing off her flat stomach, she had a pair of black fingerless gloves that reached her elbow with the usual black ninja sandals. She also had a black eye patch over her left eye, she had strange bracelets with spikes around it on both her wrists the most unusual thing about her was everyone could practically feel that there was a genjutsu on the girl but no matter how hard they tried to dispel it the genjutsu wouldn't wear off, the scariest thing about her was her emotionless and lifeless expression on her face, her right eye was purple with 6 weird rings around it that held no emotion.

Just then the procter for the first exam came and told them to take a seat, he told them to start and if anyone were caught cheating the would be eliminated and would have to take the exam the next time, Natsumi, who was now a genin from the rain (**her team was the one who scared the lights out of everyone**) examined the test _'there is no genin who would be able to answer these questions, they want us to cheat but not be caught'_ she thought to herself _'am I right, Kyuubi-sensei'?_ she asked, she felt the demon lord nod **''very good, kit, now what are you going to do''?** he asked as he watched what was happening from inside her mindscape, the cage that once separated them was no more, Natsumi had learned how to control the Kyuubi's chakra, with the said demons help of course, so now she was probably the most powerful genin in the rain.

Natsumi was now listening intently to the pattern of how she found out was a chuunin was writing and she immediately copying it, an hour passed and the 10th question was about to be given ''alright brats, now that the hour is up I will give the 10th question…however those who are not sure may leave and take the exam next time'' he said waiting for anyone to speak up ''of course we'll take it'' said a genin from the mist, Ibiki chuckled ''if you are willing to take the 10th question you must make sure to get it right because If you don't, you won't ever be able to take the exams again, on the other hand those who aren't sure may give up and take the exam next year. Which will it be''? he said looking at some of the genins who were already racing their hands, he smirked at the sight of so many teams dropping out.

After everyone that wanted to leave left he cleared his throat ''alright since no one else wants to leave, I'm proud to announce that all of you…PASS''! he declared, then a leaf genin with a dog on his head stood up ''what the hell…how did we pass''? he asked, Nastumi sighed _'he already passed and he still has to question why'?_ she asked herself as she heard the kyuubi chuckle ''The test was to get rid of any genin that dint have the guts to take the exam…so since you guys dint go you all passed'' he explained.

After Ibiki's explanation, a crash was heard as a big ball of sorts crashed into the room with a woman that had purple hair in it ''hey magots, I will be the proctor for you 2nd exam Mitarashi Anko is my name…now follow me to the forest of death'' she said as everyone shuffled out of the room.

* * *

><p>Anko led all the remaining genin to the gates of the forest of death.<p>

She faced them all with a smirk that made most of the genins shiver ''alright! This is where the 2nd exam will happen. You will all be given either an earth scroll or a heaven scroll, whichever you get is your responsibility to take care of…now you will also have to get the opposite scroll in order to pass this test, once you are done you are to head for the tower in the middle of the forest'' Anko said seeing the worried looks of some genin particularly leaf genin ''you have 5 days to complete the test, also in this test you are allowed to do whatever it takes to get the opposite scroll'' she said as the genin lined up for the scroll.

As all the teams were waiting in their respective gates, Anko watched them closely ''oh man…5 days'' complained a rain nin by then name of akira, he was one of Natsumi's teammates, he had dark brown hair and green eyes, he was very good in ninjutsu and genjutsu, the other teammate sighed; her name was Nao, she had dark green hair and dark black eyes, she was quiet but not as quiet as Natsumi, she was and excellent medic but also great in ninjutsu…together with Natsumi they were the most powerful genin in the rain ''are both of you ok with this''? Natsumi asked quietly, both her teammates looked at her, surprised after all she hardly ever talked ''of course we are Natsumi…we're with you after all'' Nao said reassuringly ''you're ok with maybe sleeping next me'' Nastumi asked again closing her eyes, Nao and Akira could only stare, they knew what Natsumi thought of herself…in fact they were Natsumi's only friends as the rest of the village feared her power ''Natsumi, we're you friends so don't worry about it'' Akira said…Natsumi glanced at them but dint say anything.

Once the gates were opened they all rushed in…though the rain took their sweet time ''so, who are we targeting first''? Akira asked looking in Nao's direction, the reason is that even though Natsumi is the leader, in a way Nao speaks for Natsumi who rarely speaks ''hmm…let's target team 10 of konoha the genin are weak''! She said crossing her arms ''and...Their status''? Asked Akira impatiently ''Nara shikamaru; uses Shadows and is a great strategist Yamanaka Ino; the only moves she know is the mind transfer jutsu of her clan Akimichi Chouji; loses his cool when called fat'' Nao said bluntly…all of them had a dislike for weak teams of ninja.

''ikuzo'' Natsumi emotionlessly said as she dashed of followed by her team, they were headed for the poor team _10 'their chakra is near the south…about 20 minutes from hear'_ she thought as they headed for the south, Akira then looked at his two female teammates ''hey, what kind of scroll do we have anyway''? he asked ''heaven scroll'' answered Natsumi, Akira nodded and proceeded to follow Natsumi and Nao, it dint take long for them to find team 10 ''Nao, Akira Their mane formation will be; the Nara will trap the opponent/opponents in his shadow, while the Yamanaka will use her mind control jutsu to inflict damage while the akimichi will do god-knows-what'' Nasumi said softly ''so then we need to make it look like there is only one of us so while they are all occupied the two remaining will attack'' Nao said while Natsumi just nodded ''alright. So who's gonna be the decoy''? asked Akira ''me'' Natsumi said goin out of their hiding place to face team 10.

Natsumi looked at the team in front of her, one thing was in her mind when she layed eyes on them _**'weak'**_, she sighed ''give me your scroll''! she demanded holding her hand out, Nara Shikamaru looked at her like she was nuts ''you really think we'd do that? I know all about your plan'' Shikamaru said as he gestured to Ino's body which seemed to be lifeless just like a doll, Natsumi just stared blankly at them no emotion played on her face ''we've seen your team…I knew you were planning to use yourself as a decoy, and when we were occupied they would attack and take our scroll'' Shikamaru said, smirking ''Ino, are you done yet'' Shikamaru asked, they then heard noise from behind the bushes, and there came out a Akira who was currently not in control of his mind, holding a knocked out Nao ''hai, Shikamaru'' Ino said using Akira's body, Shikamaru turned to look at Natsumi who seemed not at all affected by any of this ''so, what are you going to do now that your teammates are both out cold. You don't possibly think that you can take us out all by yourself'' Shikamaru said thinking that they've won this battle.

Natsumi looked at them ''hai, that was our plan, we did not want to waste our power on weaklings like you. But since I have no other choice…I will get your scroll myself'' Natsumi said as she released an amount of killing intent, team 10 froze at the amount of KI Natsumi had let out, they were after all new genin and were still inexperienced, so this amount of KI even though this was very little for Natsumi for team 10 this was enough to make them freeze, Ino who was in Akira's body also froze dropping Nao to the ground, Shikamaru and Chouji dint move an inch they were shocked with the amount of KI a girl probably their age let out, since Shikamaru and Chouji were practically frozen on the spot, Natsumi in the blink of an eye was able to grab Ino's body.

Shikamaru's eyes widened _'how did she get Ino's body, she dint even move'_ Shikamaru thought, he was worried, he most certainly dint want to die…yet.

''now'' Natsumi said as a kunai seemed to come out of her plam, team looked horrified ''If you don't get out of Akira's body I'll cut your head off'' Natsumi said dangerously, putting the kunai near Ino's neck, Ino was shaking; she dint want to die yet, she was afraid.

Ino quickly went back into her own body, but found the blonde refused to let her go, the kunai was still close to her neck ''now'' Natsumi said dangerously ''give me your scroll''! demanded Natsumi, Shikmaru, who was now able to move, reached in his pocket and pulled out an earth scroll and threw it at Natsumi, she smirked and dropped Ino on the ground, she dashed over and picked up her teammates disappearing into the darkness, leaving a disappointed team 10.

Natsumi, Akir and Nao (who were conscious again) arrived at the tower and just sat on one of the couches present ''well, what do we do now''? Akira asked ''well…we rest I have a feeling the 3rd exam will start right after the 5 days, we'll use our time to recover chakra or maybe train'' Nao said ''there is no need to train'' Natsumi said as she watched rain pour outside, her two teammates looked at her ''the genins are weak especially konoha, the sound and the rest are probably only average, there is no need to train'' Natsumi said as she continued to watch the rain.

* * *

><p>All the genin that passed the 2nd exam were in the arena, most of the konoha genins along with the only sound team that passed looked like they were sleeping in mud for about 13 days, while the suna and rain teams dint have a single scratch on them, all the jounins were all behind the hokage who was about to say a few words ''Congratulations to all who passed. Now this is the 2nd exam~~''<p>

After the jounin Hayate explained the rules of the 2nd exam everyone was waiting impatiently for the names on the board **Inazuka Kiba vs Neshomaru Akira**…was shown on the board ''everyone please stay in the bleachers except the ones who were on the board'' hayate said as the rest of the ninja left for the bleachers.

**Inazuka KIba vs Neshomaru Akira**

While they were on the bleachers, Natsumi's team was close to team 8, Nao smirked and looked at Natsumi to see if see would object, seeing no sign of objection Nao trotted over to team 8 ''boy, that kid with the dog had bad luck partnering with Akira'' Nao sad loudly so the other konoha genins could hear as well, a small white eyed girl with blue hair faced Nao ''wh-what d-d-do yo-you mean''? she asked, Nao smirked ''Akira is excellent in ninjutsu and genjutsu...in fact maybe one of the best, but of course one remains superior to most people in our village'' Nao said, then a kid with glasses looked at the green haired girl ''that may be true. But Kiba is also very good he is also strong…he will be alright'' said Aburame Shino ''true. But he loses his temper easily, also it wont be long until He and his pup are all worn out…Akira is that kind of guy…if he can't get them to crack and attack without a plan, he'll first let them ware themselves out'' Nao finished, alarming the boy's two teammates along with their sensei.

'_Kiba…I hope you'll be alright'_ Kurenai thought as she looked in Natsumi's direction ''hey you'' she called, Natsumi looked at the jounin ''why are you letting your teammate tell us these things, by the looks of it you're their leader, why aren't you stopping them from exposing your teammates secrets''? Kurenai asked ''that…is none of her concern'' answered Nao as she knew that Natsumi wouldn't answer ''it is my choice to reveal Akira's secrets or strategies, it is my choice so she won't do anything. If something were to happen to Akira because I exposed his abilities then that would be my fault. This is none of her concern'' Nao explained, Kurenai frowned; she wanted to see what the girl would say instead this Nao was the one to answer.

''I asked the girl behind you, not you'' Kuranai said, Nao snorted ''that would have been her answer anyways, and besides she wouldn't have answered you'' Nao said going back to Natsumi's side, Kurenai eyed the girl suspiciously but shook it off, and concentrated on the fight, yes it seemed what that Nao girl said Akira was merely dodging Kiba's attacks, and Kiba's chakra was decreasing, in the end Kiba lost because of chakra exhaustion.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadou Yoroi**

This fight was a really good one in the eyes of Natsumi, even though he had the curse mark he was able to stop it and won with a good old Fireball, soon after the match Kakashi led Sasuke outside where he could seal the curse mark.

**Tenten vs Temari**

Tenten fought well though Temari still had an ace up her sleaves.

Natsumi was getting impatient, when would she be able to kick some ass?** Kankuro vs Dosu**, their fight dint take that long in the end Kankuro one by tricking dosu into thinking he'd gone deaf.

**Kin vs Kizatetsu Nao**

Nao gave a grin and jumped on the stage ''she looks to friendly out there'' Akira commented making his presence known to Natsumi who just nodded.

Kin frowned at Nao's confident face ''don't look to confident you might just end up losing'' Kin said as she pulled out 3 senbon needles.

Akira looked at the senbon that kin held out, he shook his head ''well, that sound girl is gonna lose'' he said aloud, now to get to see the fight better they moved in between team 7 and 10, Asuma looked at the green eyed boy ''and why is that''? he asked, Akira looked at him lazily and sighed ''because senbons are not really used to fight they are used more in medical things, so they are not really a good weapon of choice also because our little Nao is one of the best medics in Ame'' Akira said as he watched Kin get hit by a few shuriken thrown by Nao, Kakashi looked at the Ame team, he put his book down ''how come you all reveal your strategies, abilities and whatevers….don't you know that if you do give away any info your life will be indanger…''Kakashi said as he once again looked at Natsumi _'I swear there is something familiar about that blonde'_ he though ''well…first-we have been genin longer than those kids'' Akira said ignoring the glare sent from Sasuke ''second we are the best team Ame can offer…also even if we expose our info we always have something else to show'' Akira said as hayate proclaimed Nao the winner of their match.

Nao happily skipped over to her team while waiting the next match eagerly** Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura**, all the teams looked down to see a blonde and a pinkette, Nao groaned and Akira looked at her with a curious look which she just ignored (same as the anime people).

After the match was done and the two girls were brought to the arena unconscious the next match started **Hyuuga Hinata vs Akimichi Chouji**…their fight was rather impressive for a shy Hyuuga and an at-the-moment useless Akimichi though Hinata still won by hitting Chouji's tenketsu's, at that time the two girls who were previously knocked out were awake and Nao marched up to them while the next match started **Rock lee vs Sai**.

Nao looked at the blonde and the pinkette before crossing her arms ''tell me did you become a kunoichi because you wanted to impress a boy''? Nao asked looking at the two who stared in surprise then blushed, Nao frowned ''soo….you became a ninja just to follow a boy? Pathetic''! she stated looking at the two with absolute anger ''why do you care anyway''? asked Ino who pointed an accusing finger at the green headed girl, Nao glared at her ''because oh useless blonde, you became a ninja just because you wanted to impress a boy…heck maybe you thought by becoming a ninja he would start liking you…you may also be thinking that whoever was this guy's teammate would get a shot with the local hotty''! Nao said looking at the kunoichi with a pissed of look.

''Well you know what let me tell you a short story about a girl who was just like you. She was about your age when she entered the academy, she only did it because her long time crush went to the academy…'' Nao said looking to see if the kunoichi along with anyone else who wanted to listen were listening ''in fact she dint even want to be a ninja but she did it cuz her crush did it…you know she wasn't even meant to be a ninja she had no clan….she came from a civilian family none of her parents were ninja they were just vendors. When she was genin she was placed on the team with her crush and the top scoring kunoichi…which meant she had the lowest scores, one time they were given a b rank mission…..though that mission turned out to be a total disaster in the end the girl was in danger and asked who she thought was her _'true love' _to save her….but because of trying to save her mister right was badly injured. So let me tell you this….whatever happened to the girl will eventually happen to you if you continue to rely on mister hotty….look at you…you are the kind of girls that give us serious kunoichi a bad name…'' she said looking at them, she then turned to Sakura ''tell me pinky….do you know any elemental ninjutsu''? She asked and Sakura shook her head, Nao then turned to ino ''an what about you blonde ever able to fight a chuunin with equal strength''? she asked, Ino also shook her head.

Nao looked pleased with making those annoying excuse for a kunoichi sad, so she happily started walking back to Natsumi when ''wait…what happened to the girl''? Sakura called out, Nao stopped in her tracks and answered ''she was decapitated by her captor'' Nao said before once again stopping, she turned around and smiled at the team ''you know since that one died there was another girl who fell in love with the boy….she died at the hands of the one she loved'' and with that Nao went over to Natsumi who gave her a look.

''Was that to scare them''? Akira asked, Nao smirked but shook her head ''that really did happen you know, also it's always fun to scare newbies who haven't even had their first kill'' Nao said happily, as they announced Rock lee the winner with a number of medic heading for sai.

**Tsurugi Misumi vs Natsumi**

Upon seeing this Natsumi headed down to the arena as did her opponent, upon seeing what was on the board The hokage chocked, he looked down expecting to see Natsumi but he dint really recognize the girl who had is favourite blonde's name, he's just have to ask the girl later, for now, he'd have to watch the fight.

''I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid'' her opponent said smugly while she said nothing in reply, the procter looked at both before jumping out of the way ''begin''!

Natsumi dint like to waist anytime so she attacked first, everyone in the arena was clearly shocked to see that she dint even move a step forward before she was in front of her opponent giving him a punch at his jaw, Misumi got up and ran for the girl who made no effort to move out of the way, once he got close enough his limbs rapped around Natsumi who dint even flinch at the sight of his bendy body, up in the stands Akira and Nao were giving the guy a sympathetic look before talking to themselves, Kakashi meanwhile was listening closely to their conversation ''boy, I do feel sorry for the poor guy'' Akira said as he watched the fight progress ''yep…he's gonna die today'' Nao said with a grin, Kakashi was a bit shocked at hearing this…did they mean this 13 year old girl who was merely 1 year older than his own students could kill this guy?

''Excuse me…but I couldn't help overhear your conversation'' Kakashi said catching the attention of the 3 genin teams and their jounin sensei's ''did you say that man was going to die today''? he asked, the genin stiffened while the jounin looked in absolute horror, Nao snorted ''yeah so? It's not like you care about the guy'' she said bluntly ''NO I don't care about the guy….I care about the fact that your teammate is able to kill just being 13'' Kakashi said receiving a fit of laughter from the two rain ninja, Kakashi sweat dropped ''I'm sorry did I say something funny''? he asked getting serious.

Akira wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as Nao looked at them ''yeah you did…the fact that you asked if our teammate could kill…that was just plain funny''! Nao exclaimed, the rest of the genin looked at them in horror and fear…have they already had their first kill? Akira stopped laughing noticing the surprised faces of the konoha teams even their jounin ''you mean to tell me that none of these genins have had their first kill''? Akira asked as Nao became quiet and looked at them, Kakashi shook his head ''no they haven't. If you find it so unimaginable can you tell me if you've had your first kill''' kakashi said in a daring tone, ''yes we have'' Akira replied smugly ''what age''? Kurenai asked wanting in on the conversation.

''Our whole team at the age of 5'' they said in unison, as they continued to watch Natsumi's fight, the teams looked shocked, I mean you would too if you found out what they found out.

Natsumi was currently wrapped around by the limbs of her opponent, Misumi smirked ''give up now and you won't die'' he said but stopped upon feeling a blade pierce his heart, he immediately let go of Natsumi but remained put because of the blade holding him in place, a pool of blood could clearly be seen by everyone in the arena, Misumi's body stopped moving as it dropped on the floor revealing a big hole in his heart.

Natsumi smirked and looked at the proctor who hesitantly proclaimed her the winner, Akira and Nao were both sharing thoughts on this fight _'she had fun with it…when she killed the guy she was smirking'_ they both thought grinning like mad people!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry for the long update I was sick this week and I have to study a lot now because of all I've missed….anyway I'm willing to this because I just love writing Fanfiction also to those who've read my other fanfiction read this <strong>

**IMPORTANT!**

**My sensei is 14**

**About this fanfiction I'm currently working on the 4****th**** chapter and I will post it soon but I want to make it longer…..so I hope you will continue reading and for those who haven't read it PLS READ IT!**

**BLOOD**

**Thank you so much for liking this story…I love it to and it has been in my mind for a while now….I am also working on chap 3 soooooooo please be patient**

**FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Naruchan84**

**OMG you are sooo right…actually when I was writing that chap I just thought 'she should like rain….like me'!...but then yeah! Thanks for your review!**

**TheBlackSeaReaper**

**Thanks…hope you liked this chapter….**

**mckenmic **

**Hehehehe hope you like this!**

**Eternal Glory awaits you**

**I think this is an anonymous review or something but I totally agree….in Most fics she comes back to konoha just because someone will adopt her or some annoying reason…well no t in this chap she is gonna be totally kick ass!**

**THANK YOU AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**


	3. Hinata's victory and Natsumi's fight

**Ok. I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner I've had a busy week and I'm kinda not allowed to use the comp on weekdays due to my low grades but….anyway I hope to make up with this new chapter… I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**First kill at 5?**

* * *

><p>As Natsumi went up the stairs towards her team she was met with expressionless Konoha nins, for a moment she just stared at them as they did the same, she cast and irritated glance at the horror struck genin ''what''? she asked, her voice colder than ice, the Konoha nins awoke from their staring and looked at the girl with fear in their eyes ''y-y-you ki-ki-kill-ed that konoha n-n-ninja'' Sakura said wide eyes. Natsumi, although it wasn't seen on her face, was curious so? She killed that ninja, so what she had already taken a life before why was this one any different? She was so busy trying to find out what the<em> pink-sorry-excuse-for-a-kunoichi<em> was saying that she dint notice Akira and Nao come near ''they haven't had their first kill'' Nao said from behind, Natsumi glance at her then faced the frightened genins once more _'sou ka'_ she thought as she simply watched them.

''Would you mind answering a question of mine''? Akira asked, Kakashi eyed wearingly but nodded ''why haven't they had their first kill yet''? he asked, once again Kakashi eyed him ''because….I still want them to have a childhood'' he answered, Akira resisted the urge to snort and simply nodded ''a childhood''? Asked Natsumi with her ice cold voice, she, for the past minutes had only listened to their conversation, but this made her speak ''when one puts on their head protector they lose all chances of having a normal childhood. Genin or jounin, ANBU or kage, sooner or later one will experience a _'kill or be killed' _situation. And when that happens they lose their childhood, furthermore their jounin sensei's will not always be there to protect them'' Natsumi finished as she watched the next match.

**Hyuuga Neji vs Gaara**

Although Neji was known to be the Hyuuga prodigy he was still unable to defeat Gaara. At the end of the battle Neji could hardly move, he had six broken ribs, a fractured shoulder and a broken leg. The medics hurriedly rushed to his side along with his cousin who was greatly worried.

'_He thought he could win by believing in destiny'_ Natsumi thought as she watched the medics take him away _'foolish'_ **''you said it kit''!** exclaimed a rather loud demon lord, Natsumi chuckled at the weird reaction of the fox, she turned to see Nao and Akira, like her, awaiting the next match, she looked at the board and slightly smirked under her emotionless mask.

**Nara Shikamaru vs Zaku**

This particular fight did not take too long, in the end Zaku was outsmarted by the Nara heir. Who came out of the match unscratched

Shino had tied with a not so particular cloud nin, so therefor he was not qualified for the final test.

After all the matches were done all attention was directed to the hokage, who examined the finalists ''now that all the preliminary are over , we may begin the finals. Please pick a number from the box Anko will hand you'' he said, as Anko started to pass the box, once they were all done they opened it to see their numbers ''now that you know your numbers please check this chart to see who your opponent and when your match will be'' he announced as Hayate held up the chart.

**First: Hyuuga Hinata vs Kizatetzu Nao**

**Second: Subaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke**

**Third: Kankuro vs Nara Shikamaru**

**Fourth: Rock Lee vs Natsumi**

**Fifth: Neshomaru Akira vs Temari**

''With the analysis you've all done you have a month to train and come up with strategies.

Best of luck to you all''! the old man said as the gennin started to leave.

Natsumi and her team were currently in training area 32, they were allowed to have this training area while the others were given different training areas, Akira glanced at his two female teammates ''so what do we do now''? he asked to no one in particular ''what do you think about your opponents''? Natsumi asked her , both her teammates looked at her ''well my opponent is that sand girl, Temari. The weapon she uses is a huge fan, her element is probably wind and I'm pretty sure she isn't that strong'' Akira said, Natsumi nodded and turned to Nao awaiting her answer ''my opponent is the Hyuuga heir, Hyuuga Hinata. She doesn't seem like much, she lack confidence which is probably the source of her always losing to a branch family member. She has no weapon her element is unknown and her abilities are…well….she is not that skilled'' Nao said scratching her head sheepishly. Natsumi nodded ''my opponent is that Lee kid. He is obviously a taijutsu specialists….who does not have any other ninja skills. He does not use a weapon…I do not think he has a keke genkai and his element is unknown. He will be the first in a long time who will give me a descent fight'' she stated ''so? Are our opponents worth training for''? she asked with s smirk on her face, her teammates exchanged looks and grinned ''mine ain't'' Akira said as he stretched ''I'll train just to be sure'' Nao said as she got up ''hmmm….'' Natsumi thought aloud while Akira lay down on the grassy field, and Nao started training.

* * *

><p>''Alright, we will begin the matches now that everyone's here'' said Genma, the proctor for the third exam said, he looked at the balcony the Hokage and Kazekage of Suna were sitting and waited for the signal the chunin was supposed to give to start the fighting, with a bod from the chuunin he turned to the genins ''ok so the first fight will be against Hyuuga Hinata and Kizatetzu Nao. Those who were not mentioned please go to the stands'' he said as the other competitors left the two girls to fight. Both girls stood apart from each other as the proctor looked between them both ''alright, the rules will be the same. The fight stops when one dies or when I stop the fight if needed'' he said as the two girls nodded and took a stance ''begin'' said Genma as he jumped away to let the two teens fight properly without getting them worried.<p>

''Well Hyuuga I hoped you trained hard today'' Nao said as she slowly began circling the blue haired girl, Hinata began getting nervous _'Father is up there along with Hanabi-chan I cannot—no I will not let them see me lose! I will do my best to win this fight, I will gain my father's acknowledgement, I will prove I can be good at something if I can train hard enough and I will prove to Neji-nii-san that I can change'!_ thought Hinata as she looked at Nao straight in the eye, Nao narrowed her eyes _'her eyes have changed…she must have gained some confidence while training that or she has something up her sleeves…I have to be careful….that is not the same girl in the preliminary's'_ she thought as she charged at Hinata, the said girl ran through a series of hand seals at fast speed **''Byakugan''** she said as her vision changed ''shimatta'' Nao said as Hinata hit her shoulder pressure point causing her left shoulder to become useless and extremely painful, Nao winced at the pain, she looked up ahead to see Hinata coming at her with her palms held out, Nao's eyes widened _'kuso! She's planning to hit my other shoulder causing both of my arms to become useless' _Nao said as she jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the hit. Nao panted heavily _'calm down Nao calm down. It's good that you trained for this otherwise you would have been dead meat. I may be good at medical ninjutsu and some taijutsu demo…..compared to Akira and Natsumi I'm not that strong…Hold it Nao you are strong and don't forget Natsumi's counting on you…you __**will **__not let her down'!_ she thought as she slowly got up to face Hinata who took another Jyuken stance and waited for Nao to make their move ''you know I'm sure glad I trained for this fight''! Nao stated as she smirked and closed her eyes _'channel the chakra to the wounded area, concentrate the chakra until the feeling of pain is gone, next build up the chakra until it leaks out'_ she instructed herself as she concentrated hard and soon enough green chakra started leaking out and healing her hurt shoulder.

Hinata stared at her with shock written all over her face _'remember what her brunette teammate said…she is one of the best medics in Ame…she's sure to know how to heel herself though most medics are only fit for healing not really fighting'_ Hinata thought to herself as she charged at Nao, Nao frowned…she wasn't done healing her shoulder yet….to do this technique it took a long time to be completed and a lot of concentration so if she didn't hurry up the process then she would take a bad hit. Nao was panicking….she had to speed it up or she'd be hit…Hinata was coming at her quickly, and Nao wasn't done heeling her shoulder yet; the result being Hinata was able to hit Nao in the abdomen, Nao fell to her knees, as she tried to hold herself up with her arms (to those who didn't get it both her arms are healed already). Nao slowly stood up only to see Hinata aiming her palm at her heart, her eyes widened as she jumped out of the way, Nao stared at the innocent looking Hyuuga, she looked like she was doing this to impress someone ''yare, yare little Hyuuga. Taking a killer shot like that…going for a hit in the heart…I saw how you acted before…from the looks of thing your doing this for someone…doing that move for someone not for yourself'' Nao said, Hinata's eyes widened slightly, she turned to look at the stands where her father, sister and cousin were sitting ''Outo-sama, imouto and Neji-nii-san are up there watching. I don't think their watching me though…outo-sama probably wants to watch Sasuke-san's match or your teammates' match. So far he has only called me a failure and a nuisance—'' Hinata said smiling sadly, Hiashi who was up in the stands could only stare in shock as his eldest daughter was speaking her mind in front of thousands of people when she was in his presence she only stuttered and said nonsense things ''—but…I'm here because I want to prove myself…I want to prove I can be strong''! Hinata stated ''Even if I have to change my ways I am strong'' she said as she charged at Nao with amazing speed, Nao's eyes widened…sure Nao was good but she was after all a medic not that built for fighting.

The temperature around the arena suddenly dropped as the two girl just stared at each other, Hinata was the first to make her move as she circled around the green haired girl, Nao watched Hinata closely as the mentioned white-eyed girl circled her, Hinata suddenly slipped and fell down, Nao smirked as she ran up to the Hyuuga with chakra scaples in her hand _'bad move Hyuuga, you'll get it now'_ she thought, but much to her surprise and to everyone else's that 'Hinata' disappeared , Nao's eyes widened ''kuso'' she sweared as she turned around only to be met by the Hyuuga's fist. The crowd cheered for the fight, truly most of them came to watch the Uchiha's match…but this match was taking them to the edge of their seats; who knew the Hyuuga heiress was so strong. Nao's back hit the hard wall, she coughed out more blood as she struggled to stand up, she looked angrily into the Hyuuga's eyes, Nao growled as she saw the confidence in her eyes, the green haired girl painfully stood up, she put her hands together forming a ram seal, green chakra began seeping out of her body, heeling her wounds and broken or fractured bones.

Once she was done she looked at the girl with fire in her eyes, she formed some hand seals '**'suiton:**** Haran Banshou''** she yelled as water came out from the ground and flooded a bit of the areana not enough for them to have to water walk, with the help of the water surrounding them Nao made another set of hand seals **''suiton: Mizubushin'' **she said as water clones of herself sprouted out from water, all of the clones including the real thing mixed themselves up and charged at Hinata who was now confused. All of them were coming at her at once, and hitting her, Hinata did her best to evade Nao's punches but even she, with all the fighting she did, did not last long and was hit in the face. Hiashi stood up to see if his daughter could still stand up, he saw Hinata slowly stand up with a whole lot of determination in her eyes, Hinata charged once more at Nao and engaged her in taijutsu.

Up in the stands Natsuko slightly frowned, Akira was the only one who noticed ''is there something wrong''? he asked, Natsuko simply laughed lightly though this laugh was one of her insane and scary laughs, at first her laugh was soft then it got louder and louder, Temari and Kankuro who were close to the blonde girl froze, they knew that laugh…they knew it all too well, it was the laugh their little brother laughed when he was itching to kill or having really fun killing. At last Natsuko stopped laughing and looked at the arena with a mad look in her eyes ''those two are almost out of chakra, if they use more they'd suffer from chakra depletion, Nao used to much of her chakra when she used her healing ninjustu and Hinata used up most of her chakra during the first few minutes of the match'' she said, Akira nodded but looked a bit uneasy, it's been a while since she had that insane laugh, it was a laught that even he and Nao feared a lot.

Both girl were exhausted, they've been striking blows at one another but neither girls stood down, they were both hard nuts to crack but now they looked completely warned out, they both looked at each other. Hinata's vision was getting blurry and so was Nao's, they knew they were almost all out of chakra, soon Hinata was getting wobbly but she still kept standing but with much difficulty, Nao was clutching her stomach…Hinata was able to slash her with a kunai and she din't have enough chakra to heal it. She looked at Hinata ''give it _*pant*_ up little _*pant*_ Hyuuga'' she shouted from across the arena where she was standing, Hinata shook her head ''iie''! she shouted back ''I have to _*pant*_ have to prove that _*pant*_ I _*pant*_ can be strong''! she said and she charged at Nao with her palm outstretched _' I have just enough chakra to hit a pressure point and not become unconscious from chakra depletion'_ she thought to herself as she activated her Byakugan, Nao was still too weak to move, and she hardly saw Hinata coming, she breathed in deep and suddenly she felt a pang of pain near her heart, she froze and slowly looked down to see Hinata's palm hitting an important pressure point, she coughed up blood and fell on her knees.

She looked at Hinata who was standing proudly after her victory ''you know'' Nao said slowly ''your not so bad, people have just been ignoring you…they don't know what their missing'' she said as she fell, face first, on the ground, the proctor then appeared as some medics came to take Nao.

''Winner of the first match: Hyuuga Hinata'' he said as the crowds cheered her on, Hinata's eyes widened as she saw everyone cheering for her, she was so happy that she was crying , she slightly bowed and proceeded to the stands to maybe get treated for her wounds.

''The fight between the Uchiha and his opponent has been moved so the following match will be Kankuro and Nara Shikamaru'' said Genma as he chwed on his stick, Kankuro looked at his sister who gave hima a slight nod ''proctor'' he said ''I give up'' and with that he earned loads of complaints from the people, Genma's eyes narrowed and Shikamaru sighed in relief that was one less troublesome thing to do! Genma sighed ''since he gave up we'll move to our next match Rock Lee and Natsumi…please come down here'' he said as Lee 'youthfuly' made his way down to the arena, Natsumi made her way down slowly but she still had that crazed look. Both stood about 3 meters apart as the proctor said ''begin'' and jumped away.

Natsumi and Lee both jumped backwards a bit, each waiting for the other to make their move.

Natsumi's eyes travelled to the impatient red head on the stands, she smirked and decided to have some fun ''do you know what a leaf is''? she suddenly asked, Lee, who was a hit baffled by the sudden question, looked at the girl ''well yes a leaf is a fragile little thing alone but with other leaves it is a mighty tree'' he answered, Natsumi nodded ''a leaf is fragile yes. As fragile as this little village of yours though strong when they stand together…but…do you know what happens when and insane fox meets an insane racoon''? she asked smirking. Up in the stands Gaara froze, he caught what she meant by that and he smirked_ 'so she is the one…I sensed some evil in her more sinister than my own….with her sharing the same destiny as me and the strongest no less it would make sense….' _He thought to himself. Lee looked dumbfounded ''well no. Is there any kind of fox and racoon like that''? he asked as he pulled put his little notebook, Natsumi almost face palmed but she resisted the urge, she looked at the black haired boy and shifted a bit while he was distracted ''when and insane fox meets and insane racoon that means trouble for the very fragile leaf'' she said as she dashed at him kunai in hand.

Lee dropped his notebook on the ground and put his hands over his face to try and block the blonde girls' speedy attack, when Natsumi saw this she smirked as her purple eyes gained black slit like pupils which were surrounded by the six purple rings, she pulled back a fist and charged at him, when she was about 5 meters apart from him she disappeared, Lee dropped his guard and looked around only to be met by a fist when he turned back, Lee flew across the arena and hit the ground with his back, he winced at the pain but decided to level the match and charge at her with the same speed, Natsumi frowned ''even if you speed up I_ will_ catch you'' she said just as she turned around to catch Lee's fist which was aimed at her face, Lee's face was shocked but he shook it off and yet again ran away from her only to be grazed in the cheek by a kunai the girl threw, he frowned and took out his own kunai and charged at her. Metal clangs were the only thing that could be heard in the arena and the only thing everyone saw was a green and blonde blur, yes that was how fast they were going and many were surprised to see how powerful mere genin could be—but then again what if they weren't just genin? What if they had the skills of a chunin or higher…well they'd have to see because this was yet another battle that would blow their minds.

Their battle started off as an all taijutsu fight, neither making an attempt to use any other move until of course Natsumi got bored.

Natsumi jumped back to create a distance between her and her opponent, her head was down and her bangs were covering her eyes, everyone was wondering what in the world was she doing until they all heard a low chuckle, that chuckle soon got louder until everyone in the stadium heard it, it was more of a maniacal laugh and everyone (except gaara) felt a chill running up their spine.

Natsumi was looking up at the sky and laughing like a mad man (girl?). Lee looked a bit uneasy it seemed his opponent wasn't so right in the head, soon the laughing stopped and he looked at the blonde to see her smirking in a very creepy way, it showed her pointy teeth.

Natsumi looked at Lee and studied him for a while before sighing ''I can sense your very powerful'' she said before grinning ''so why do I sense that you are holding back hmm''? she asked, Lee and Gai's eye's widened how did she know? Lee shook his head and looked at his opponent who was still grinning ''because I always save the best for last'' he said as he pose yet another 'Gai pose' as his teeth flashed. Natsumi rolled her eyes ''why don't we both go all out? Wouldn't it be fun? Everyone would be excited and might not want to watch the Uchiha's match anymore….and it will be fun to see blood…I haven't seen it in such a long time that my urges are getting uncontrollable'' she said as she laughed, Lee looked horrified but shook it off, he glared at the girl who was still laughing, he as fast as he could without taking his weights off, ran at the girl while she was distracted, Natsumi was still laughing but stopped just in time to catch Lee's fist, she glared at him and started squeezing his fist, he screamed in pain at what the girl was doing to him, she then threw him to the side as a cold aura surrounded her, she looked at him with cold eyes ''I said, we should take it up a level''!

She dashed at him while forming some hands seals **''fuuton: Shinku Gyokyu''** she said as she blew out a gust of wind from her mouth aiming it at the black haired boy, Lee was still in mush pain from her last attack and was not able to evade this attack so as a result he got thrown to yet another corner of the arena, Natsumi sighed and made another set of hand seals **''fuuton: Reppushou''** she said as she let out more air from her mouth which again hit its target and Lee with not time to get away was hit dead on. Natsumi laughed ''what a pathetic opponent! Cannot even fight back'' she declared just to get him going, soon it worked as Lee stared to let his anger show and he started to make careless attacks.

Up in the stands everyone watched as Lee got beaten and was barely able to land a hit on her, he was running out of breath from her earlier attacks.

Natsumi watched as Lee panted and breathed heavily, she grinned, she cracked her knuckles and her neck and started to shake a bit ''now that everyone is riled up….let the show begin'' she stated as she crouched down ''I will show you just how strong I am and I will not stop until you unleash all your power'' she said as dark chakra started surrounding her. Her nails grew about an inch longer so did her fangs, the genjutsu that everyone felt during the start of the exams was flicking and was showing little things about what was under that genjutu, she smiled devilishly showing off her fangs that could put the Inuzuka's to shame, she once more laughed like a mad man before rushing at her opponent with amazing speed.

As far as Lee and anyone else the only thing they could see was a faint blur, he's eyes widened, she was so fast even he was not as fast as this—everyone knew the outcome would be horrible.

A Kunai came out of Natsumi's palm and with the help of her speed started slashing Lee everywhere, if she would slash him in the shoulder next she's slash him behind his head and at the end of all this Lee had major injures and they were spurting out blood, Natsumi smirked as she looked at what she did, next she tried taunting the boy ''well little bot will you not show your true strength yet''? she asked, Lee glared and coughed up blood ''I will reveal it now but trust me…you won't like it'' he said as he released the first of the eight gates, Natsumi and every other trained ninja could feel a rise in his power, he then opened the second gate as swirls of chakra spun around him his veins started to show, he opened the third gate and started becoming red, everyone could feel the pressure that was emitting from him at this Natsumi frowned….she never knew he'd be able to open the gates , even if she was powerful she never managed to open a single gate during her training and at seeing this boy—this boty who had no talent in ninjutsu, genjutsu or kenjutsu and only had taijutsu to fight—he could open the gates in fact who knew how many he could open, in plain she envied him quite a bit. After opening the fifth gate Lee looked at the girl who was now feeling a bit uneasy ''I will start now'' he said as he dashed at her, as Natsumi was earlier he was a blur though now that he had opened five gates his speed surpassed Natsumi, Lee he'd back a fist and punched Natsumi in the face, everyone in the crowd gasped it was after all the first hit he landed on her, with the force of that punch Natsumi fell against the hard wall and painfully slid down, she winced at the pain, but unfortunately for her Lee was now to fast and she had little time to react, she had no choice, her was coming at her with a fist held back….

Up in the stands Akira's eyes widened _'holy shi—this kid is powerful…He's the first one Natsumi's age who' managed to land a hit on her…but unfortunately he matched up with Natsumi and so far not a single person's lived after a fight with her'_ he though as the wind blew harder, he sighed, the wind only ever blew like this if Natsumi was not feeling well or if she was ever sad or frustrated as the battle in the arena continued he couldn't help but remember the first time he met the girl.

_~~flashback~~_

_A seven year old Akira was paying attention in class unlike his other classmate , he sighed he was the only one who ever listened to the teacher, soon though the door opened revealing a girl around his age, the girl had blonde, bright hair that reached her shoulders, bright blue eyes that held no life. She was wearing a black long sleeveless shirt that reached her mid-thigh; her bottom was black cropped pants that went a couple of inches below her knees, she had the usual black ninja sandals as well as a white vest that reached her waist with the design of a red fox on the back._

''_Ohayou, I was told to come to this class so I can attend the Ame academy'' she said, her voice deprived of all emotion, the teacher nodded and motioned for the girl to come nearer ''ohayou my name is Katarino-sensei please introduce yourself to the class'' he said as he stepped aside ''ohayou guzaimas minna san, watashi wa Namikaze Natsumi. I'm very happy to be here'' she said as she looked at the sensei, Katarino nodded ''well Natsumi-chan please take a seat beside Akira over there...Akira please raise your hand'' he said, Akira being the goody goody student he was quickly raised his hand, Natsumi nodded and slowly walked over to where the brunette boy was once Natsumi took a seat katarino-sensei started explaining the different kinds of ninja tools. Natsumi was staring at the ceiling as she mumbled some words, it was starting to bother the boy, to him she seemed to be having a conversation but the main question was with whom? Soon class ended and all the students were told to go home, as Akira was goin on his way he noticed the new girl slowly walking to the same direction, he sighed and walked up to her ''hey Natsumi-chan…''he said, the said blonde looked surprised but then turned to him ''konichiwa'' she said ''Akira'' he said and all she gave was a puzzled look ''the names Akira'' he said she nodded and smiled a tiny smile, she then stopped and just looked straight ahead ''do you have a family Akira-kun''? she asked, at this Akira nodded dumbly, Natsumi's head dropped as she continued to walk she smirked as she was a few houses getting bigger ''your lucky'' was all she said before vanishing in the village._

~~flashback end~~

Since then Akira's been intrigued by the blonde but at the same time he was also her first friends as soon as Nao came along, they had their own little group and they were the only ones who understood Natsumi, they both respected her as she respected them, to most in their village Natsumi was very cold but when all those stares or looks were gone she would relax and be a little bit more social.

Down in the arena Natsumi's back was against the hard wall, she could see Lee difficultly pull back a fist _'damn'_ she thought _'if I get hit with this I'll be doomed…I'll unleash my full power now….just hope you'll come out alive boy'_ she though before facing Lee who was still charging at her with full speed, her purple eyes seemed to stare into his very soul as she screamed ''get ready leaf genin…this will be a fight for your life''! she said as she…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<br>I'm sooooo completely sorry for taking so long in uploading but our break is coming up so I do hope I'll be able to make up for this long haitus…..**

**Thank you to all those who've read all my stories and thank you to those who added me in their favourite authors and fave stories!**

I love ya guys

**FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**TheBlackSeaReaper**

**Thank you sooo much for loving this story**

**And Natsumi is wearing an eye patch because if you go back to the first chapter in the flashback some idiotic person slashed her eye with a kunai. And you'll have to wait to see if she controls six other bodies _**

**Silferdeath**

**Your such a faithful reader! Thank you soo much!**

**Mangafox**

**Well he wasn't significant to the anime either he just got beaten by kankuro so if her dies no one will miss him lol**

**gabyxx21**

**I hope this satisfies you **

**ShadowCub**

**Yes unfortunately the hokage is too…too….good hearted and likes to think she'll come back…you know…he's old so he cant take it that much when he sees someone close to him run off like with oruchimaru he couldn't kill him…cuz he was he's old student**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	4. I'm deeply sorry

'**Ello people~!**

**I'm sorry to say this isn't an update.**

**I'm really sorry if you expected it to be, or if you were really excited. I feel the same way to with some stories.**

**I just wanted to say that I will be deleting all my stories. Not right now though, I'll give it four days or so.**

**But don't worry I'll be re posting it. **

**While I was rereading it I just saw a lot of mistakes and some things that didn't really make sense. I thought it could use a little work, that's all.**

**But lease don't expect the edited version of the stories to come out soon.**

**I have to be honest and say I get writers block quite often, especially when I start it. Sorry~**

**That's all I wanted to say.**

**Sorry again.**

**I promise to post them soon. It'll mostly be the same, I'll probably just change a few things, maybe even the pairings or plot but nothing much. I hope.**

**Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**Near4EVER**


End file.
